


[双战士x白魔]用尾巴死斗

by timelesssea



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Double Penetration, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:28:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27627463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timelesssea/pseuds/timelesssea
Summary: *PWP，梗来自“在战场上被两个战士像星际弹球一样轮流死斗”的投稿*战士是猫男，白魔无明确种族指向*就是想写白魔被尾巴缠缠
Relationships: Warrior | WAR Characters (Final Fantasy XIV)/White Mage | WHM Characters (Final Fantasy XIV)
Kudos: 8





	[双战士x白魔]用尾巴死斗

那个战士以表情暧昧地暗示他时，白魔只觉得这个猫魅族有些眼熟。他思忖了三五秒没能想出端倪，便点了点头——男人看上去符合他的要求，能早点离开鱼龙混杂的酒馆，去床上完成此行的目的也挺好——战士笑得更开了，露出锋利却不显得威胁的虎牙尖尖。

随后发生的事情超出了他的预料。

从那个战士身后拐出另一个战士，似乎刚刚搭讪回来。两人交换了一个眼神，后来的人讶异地望向白魔，随即眼里也盈满了笑意。两人看发色不像兄弟，举止却有几分相似和尽在不言中的默契。白魔这下反应过来，这两人单个出现并不惹人注意，凑在一起倒让他一眼就认了出来：前几天轮流死斗他的两个战士。

打过尴尬的照面的陌生人不算是炮友的好人选，白魔找个借口想溜：“抱歉，我没想和两个人。”

后来的战士委屈巴巴地抓住他搁在吧台上的手——力气之大让他想到死斗的链子，结果这只手把他的手往身后引，白魔摸到战士的皮甲，然后是一簇毛绒绒的东西。猫魅的尾巴软乎乎地缠上他的手，尾巴的主人可怜地问他：“好不好嘛，白魔哥哥。”

白魔哥哥婉拒：“我是被上的那个。”

“我知道，”尾巴缠得更紧了些，明明是个抓握的动作，白魔却觉得被猥亵的人是自己，“我们会让你舒服的。”那团软软的东西撒娇似的绕着他的手指，绒毛摩挲着他的指腹。

见他表情动摇，另一个猫魅也凑上前，手指抵在他空余的手上，：“不会让你难受的。就当是前几天的赔罪？”那只手抚过他的手背，一路上滑，握住他的手腕时几乎能感到漂亮的骨节。白魔脸一红，神使鬼差地点了头。

现在他被一个战士从背后干着，身体趴在另一个战士温暖的躯体上，找不到借力的点，只能抓着身下的战士的肩膀，被撞得一下一下耸动。他的性器有意无意地蹭到身下战士的那根，分泌出的腺液沾湿了对方的耻毛，又凉丝丝地贴在肚腹上。

身后的战士顶到他最脆弱的地方，他忍耐不住地吐出一句带泣音的呻吟。身下的战士捏住他的下巴，往自己的方向拉了拉：“宝贝知道自己现在的表情有多色吗？”

白魔脸上一热，原本被情欲熏红的脸红得更甚。他想说点什么，被体内那根不知满足的东西搅得头脑发白，勉强支起上身好让那根东西退出去一点。他身下的人又露出玩味的笑容，伸手拨弄他挺立的乳尖。

“不行，别这样……啊！”

他下意识地扭动身体躲避战士粗糙带茧的指腹，那两根手指像猫长着倒刺的舌头一样灵活地撩拨着他，可他躲避的动作又让身后的人嫌不尽兴，一双不容拒绝的有力的手箍着他的腰肢往后拖，性器直接嵌进了最深处，像要顶破那些柔软的黏膜一般凶狠地律动着。白魔颤抖一下，声音渐弱下去，一股温热的精液喷在战士身上。他身后的罪魁祸首又温存地贴上来，性器没有丝毫要释放的迹象，只是坚硬地楔在他高潮后抽搐不止的甬道里：“宝贝这么敏感，被我们死斗时也会有感觉吗？”

“有你个头……"白魔回过头想骂，被战士含着嘴唇轻轻吻了一记，附赠一个得逞的笑。他恼怒地偏过头，他身下的战士又像早有预判般，啄了啄他湿漉漉的嘴唇。白魔羞得低下头，唇间随着肉体相撞的节奏溢出一阵阵湿热的吐息，落在战士颈上。战士兴奋地抖了抖耳朵，揽着白魔汗湿的腰，还在卖力使用这具身体的人因景致被遮挡而不满地啧了一声，却不拨开那只手，只像宣誓主权般地把白魔撞出一声破碎的哭叫。

“我想干你。”一直被白魔压着的战士说。两个人分享一个人，一个人享用后穴，一个人欣赏春光，听起来公平，其实越看越饿。

白魔眨眨眼，从刚才起战士饱胀的性器就顶着他，他勉强开口建议：“你想用手还是嘴。”

战士笑嘻嘻地拭去他脸上的汗水，像偷走蛋糕上的一抹奶油：“嘴和手都不能让你爽到吧。”

白魔心下一惊，战士的手已经往他臀部探去，轻易地拨开臀瓣，在交合处游移，寻找着合适的入口。白魔费力抓住那只手，拒绝道：“绝对不行，不可以一起进……”那只手灵活地反握住白魔的手：“可是我们想让你舒服。”

怎么可能舒服……白魔还想开口，下一秒战士的眼神越过了他，向自己的同伴发号施令：“帮个忙，我这里看不见。”

他身后的人应了一声，甚至主动把性器往外撤了一寸，白魔尚未哀求出声，就被挤进来的手指惊得绷紧了腰。那根手指在他体内作乱，他酸软的穴肉肿胀着裹上来，又被捻开，好像要被撑开到前所未有的程度。他身后传来一声叹息：“你咬太紧了……放松点，不会疼的。”

战士又动了几下，见白魔没有配合的意思，又和同伴交换了一个眼神。只不过这次白魔无暇注意，只觉得自己又被身下的战士搂进怀里，下半身却高高抬起，屈成一个方便交合的角度。手指和性器交替折磨着他的神经，每一下都让他止不住地发颤。战士显然发现了这点，故意错开撞击的时机，用性器时让顶端缓缓碾过柔软的腺体，最粗大的地方将甬道填满时白魔就会发出压抑的呻吟；用手指时，无论是用指尖温柔地来回摩擦再恶意地抠弄敏感点，还是用屈起的指节撑开柔韧的内壁，都能换来白魔不成调的哀鸣。

“喜欢哪一种呢？”战士舔着白魔的肩头，像给人类梳理毛发的猫一样把那处光洁的皮肤舔成一片粉色。

白魔当然答不出来。他把头埋在另一个战士颈间，本能地掩藏自己的耻态。被他当作抱枕的战士安抚地抚摸他汗湿的头发，将自己勃发的性器和白魔的一同握在手里套弄。

“那一起怎么样？”

白魔终于理解了这句话的意思，他想象不出自己的身体还能承受更多的快感。他顾不得思考，慌乱地支起上身，想在战士动作前逃离。只是他前倾的想法还未化作行动就被战士轻易地拉了回来，后穴绝望地把那根性器连同手指一起吞吃进去——战士甚至加了一根手指。下身过多的刺激弥漫在他身体里，又以眼泪、精液和涎液的模样喷涌而出。几滴透明的液体落在战士脸上。

下雨了。战士这么想着，将白魔射在他手里的精液擦在对方因喘息而起伏不定的腰腹上。

这歇斯底里的高潮后白魔脱力地伏在战士身上，他的大腿被分开，有一条光滑的东西缠着他的腿根——是战士的尾巴，锁链一样盘踞在他的皮肤上。又有一条尾巴绕上他的腰，尾尖耀武扬威地轻轻拍打着。明明只是形式上的禁锢，却让白魔无法挣扎，他明白自己只能承受即将到来的侵入。

终于要吃到正餐的战士探向那个已经被同伴开发得湿软的后穴，稍一用力就将性器的顶端塞了进去。要挤进已经容纳了一根性器的甬道并不容易，肠壁艰难地抗拒着异物，但这细细密密的吮吸仅让深埋体内的柱体又胀大了一圈。

白魔稍稍恢复了意识，他被夹在两人之间，战士们高热的体温让他错觉自己将要融化。同样粗糙的手爱抚着他的臀部、肆意地揉搓着他的乳尖；同样湿热的舌从他口中夺走空气，吮吻他的眼角；同样尖硬的犬齿刮到他的舌尖，叼住他的后颈。他既分不清是谁，也不知道他们的名字，只觉得自己正被两头一模一样的猛兽分食。

动作间两根阴茎小幅度地磨蹭着他的后穴，最终无法抑制地抽插起来。这下白魔倒是鲜明地感到了区别，两人一上一下地插入，柱身翘起的方向相反，仿佛争夺猎物最鲜美的部位般朝两个方向开拓他的后穴。撕裂般的快感让白魔哀求道：“要坏了，放开我……嗯……”

他的哀求理所当然地没能换来任何怜悯。在他体内肆虐的两根东西仿佛也形成了某种默契，轮流以最恶劣的方式刺激着肠肉，饱胀的快感仿佛没有尽头般涌入脑中。或许并无恶劣之说，只是他的甬道已经被玩弄得过于敏感，无论何种形式的戳弄都能激起一阵颤抖的高潮。

那两人交换了姿势。红肿得闭合不上的后穴被重新填满时白魔听见了自己毫无廉耻的哭喊。终于正面见到白魔被操时的表情让战士下腹一紧，被欲望驱使着用力干了两下，摇晃的动作让混着泪水的汗液滴在他胸膛上。他欣赏着那双失焦的眼睛，想到白魔被他们死斗时也是这样，眼中先迸发出发亮的怒火，而后像被暴雨浇熄了一样消散成了茫然和绝望。

他含住白魔红肿的乳尖，白魔微张着唇，含糊的呻吟像花蜜一样从唇间流出。战士用自己的唇堵住那个湿润的源泉，白魔模模糊糊地听见对方说了一句可爱。这个词融化在他一塌糊涂的脑海里，原本在他眼前的战士的声音从背后传来：“这里也很可爱。”随着抽插被翻进翻出的红艳肠肉被猫魅族的手指轻轻骚弄，后穴一阵紧缩，被绞紧的两人都发出一阵叹息。

先开动的人先行离席。被两根阴茎撑满的后穴紧致得让人头皮发麻，不再刻意忍耐的战士箍着白魔的腰顶了数次，猫魅族射精时张开的倒刺仿佛扎进了肉壁里，白魔痉挛的大腿不受控制地张开，想挣脱那根刑具。连战士的同族都抱怨了一句：“你干什么，搞得我也好难受。”发泄完的人无辜地嘟囔道：“这又不是我能控制的。”

体验过一次被猫魅族内射的白魔再也不愿让另一个猫魅族也射在他体内。可他被战士换了个姿势抱在怀里，一样无法挣脱。被玩松了的甬道像个注满精液的温暖囊袋，随着战士的动作发出黏腻的拍击声。已经吃饱的人意犹未尽地迎上来吮吸他的耳垂，被体液微微打湿的尾巴又紧紧地缠住了他的手。

第二个战士也在他体内射得干干净净，没有第一次那么痛，但也足以让白魔抽泣着高潮。受到刺激的肠肉谄媚地绞紧、绞紧，好像真的渴望精液在他深处着床一般，自投罗网地撞上那些软刺的腺体又迎来了更绵长的，仿佛永无止境的高潮。

两个战士终于松开了白魔，只不过这次没有不告而别：“下次再见啦，宝贝。”

见你们的鬼，白魔虚弱地想。

END


End file.
